Sponge bob YuYu Hakusho style
by Hikari loves Kurama
Summary: Some masked fox is stealing all the shiny things in Bikini bottom. Why? (Totaly random)
1. Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!! *Sobs hysterically*   
  
Sponge Bob Square Pants- Done in Yu Yu Hakusho style!  
  
  
  
Sponge Bob: Yuskue Urameshi  
  
Patrick: Kuzuma Kuwabara  
  
Squidward: Hiei Jaganshi  
  
Sandy: Keiko ???  
  
Masked villain: Kurama (Suichii Minnimano)  
  
Plankton: Koenma  
  
Mr.Krabs: Oger (George Sayatoni)   
  
Extras: Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, Rando, Goki, and Jinn  
  
** Action … Pause - beginning to speak [ ] scene  
  
[Just outside the pineapple.]   
  
Yuskue- Hey Kuzuma.  
  
Kuzuma- Hey there, um… Whats your name?  
  
Yuskue- *Slaps his forehead* Dude, its me, Yuskue Square Pants!  
  
Kuzuma- Oki Dokie  
  
Yuskue- *Groans*  
  
Hiei- Why are you idiots standing on my lawn?!  
  
Yuskue- Look Kuzuma, its our best friend, Hiei!   
  
Kuzuma- *Takes a step towards Hiei, arms outstretched.* Hug me, buddy!  
  
Hiei- *Nervous Sweat drop* Come any closer and I'll slit your throat! *Takes out his katana*  
  
Kuzuma- I know you don't mean that, buddy! *Hugs him*  
  
[In the ambulance.]  
  
Kuzuma- Did Hiei seem upset to you?  
  
Yuskue- Yes, yes he did. I wonder why?  
  
Ambulance Driver- Did you boys hear about the dreaded, masked thief?  
  
Yuskue- No!  
  
Kuzuma- Um…  
  
Ambulance Driver- He's a wiry old varmint, I'll tell you that. He be one of them foxes from… The surface…  
  
Yuskue- So?  
  
Ambulance Driver- He done stole every last shiny thing in Bikini Bottom, I tell yeahs.   
  
Yuskue- Everything shiny?  
  
Ambulance Driver- Yep. Foxes are attracted to shiny things, ye know.  
  
Kuzuma- But, uh, I thought that was raccoons.  
  
Ambulance Driver- Who be tellin' the story, boyo?  
  
Kuzuma- Uh… You?  
  
Ambulance Driver- That I am, kid. Now, if I was ye, I'd be a watchin' me shiny things real close-like. That dern varmint stole the brakes right off this here truck!  
  
Yuskue- Um… Then how are we going to stop at the hospital?  
  
Ambulance Driver- WE ain't stopping.  
  
Kuzuma- But I need a doctor!  
  
Ambulance Driver- Oh, ye be a'getting to the hospital, boy.  
  
Kuzuma- Then-how-?  
  
*Ambulance speeds past hospital, Yuskue and Kuzuma are tossed from the back door*   
  
Ambulance Driver- Good luck! Beware of the fox!  
  
Yuskue- I think I broke my bottom.  
  
Kuzuma- ow…  
  
[Back at the pineapple, hours later.]  
  
Yuskue- There isn't anything on TV…  
  
Kuzuma- Nope.  
  
* Knock, Knock*   
  
Hiei- OPEN THE DOOR, YOU IDIOTS!  
  
Yuskue- *opens door*  
  
Hiei- Okay, morons, which one of you took it? Hurry up, I don't have all day to kill you.  
  
Yuskue- Took what?  
  
Hiei- My katana, you fool!  
  
Yuskue- Is that the thing you play music on?  
  
Kuzuma- Duh…  
  
Hiei- -.- Idiot! No, it's my sword!  
  
Yuskue- No, I didn't steal that. *Takes telephone from his back pocket* I did take this.  
  
Hiei- Give me that!  
  
Yuskue- I needed a back scrubber, mine is lost.  
  
Hiei- *Blink* On second thought, don't bother.  
  
Yuskue- Wow, you're a real friend!  
  
Hiei- If you didn't take my katana, who did?  
  
Kuzuma- The masked thief fox thing dude!  
  
Hiei- Whats that fool talking about?  
  
Yuskue- There's a bandit on the loose, he takes everyone's shiny things!  
  
Hiei- Huh?  
  
Yuskue- It's true! Foxes are attracted to shiny things!   
  
Hiei- Uh, hello, that's raccoons!  
  
Kuzuma- Well, maybe it's a raccoon.  
  
Yuskue- No, it's a fox.  
  
Hiei- Where is this fox?   
  
Yuskue- Well, we don't know for sure… Where is it that mammals can go, here in Bikini bottom?  
  
Hiei- Keiko's tree dome!  
  
Kuzuma- Uh, duh, Keiko has a tree dome?   
  
Hiei- Idiot..  
  
[ Tree dome]  
  
Keiko- Nope, sorry boys, there isn't a fox here.  
  
Hiei- I want my katana, now!  
  
Keiko- Check at the crusty krab, they get all sorts of people there.  
  
Yuskue- Do you want to come?  
  
Keiko- Certainly, Yuskue… Is it a date?   
  
Kuzuma- Yay! Krabbypatty!  
  
[Crust Krab.]  
  
Keiko- See, Hiei lost his katana, he says a fox stole it.  
  
Yuskue- Yeah, has there been any foxes in lately?  
  
Oger- Nope. Now, are you gonna order some food or not?! Time is money, you know.  
  
Yukina- *Walks up* May I be of any assistance?   
  
Hiei- Um, well, see…  
  
Yukina- You lost your katana, right? How dreadful!  
  
Hiei- Yeah..  
  
Yuskue- You wanna help?  
  
Yukina- I'd be delighted to!  
  
Kuzuma- Do you want a Krabbypatty?   
  
Yukina- Thank you, but no, I just ate a delightful lunch.  
  
Kuzuma- *snaps fingers*  
  
Rando- That stupid fox stole my toaster..  
  
Goki- He stole my mirror!  
  
Hiei- Good thing, you're reflection would have killed you eventually.  
  
Goki- Watch it, buster!   
  
Hiei- Hey punk, just because I don't have my katana doesn't mean I can't kill you!  
  
Yukina- Ehem.  
  
Hiei- But, uh, I'll spare you… Um..  
  
Yukina- *Smiles*  
  
Goki- *Blink*  
  
Oger- Ahhhhh!  
  
Yuskue- What is it?!  
  
Oger- *Sob* He stole my dimes!  
  
Hiei- Just the dimes? What an idiot!  
  
[And so the group sets off into town to find that fox thief….]   
  
  
  
Like it so far? Please review, tell me how you like the casting! Make a girl happy, review! 


	2. Chapter three!

[Wandering aimlessly in Bikini Bottom.]  
  
Hiei- I'm getting angry…  
  
Yuskue- What else is new?  
  
Yukina- So, Kuzuma, you live under a rock?  
  
Kuzuma- Yeah, I fled there after my college years… *Shudders*  
  
Yukina- Oh, poor thing!  
  
Keiko- What a baby…  
  
Yukina- Hm?  
  
Keiko- Uh, nothing!  
  
Yuskue- Maybe it's at Jellyfish fields?  
  
Hiei- That's a good a place as any.  
  
Jinn- No!-Not-me-metallic-four-leaf-clover! *Comes running from a house*  
  
Yuskue- Oh no! He struck again!  
  
Hiei- *Raises eyebrow* Metallic four leaf clover? I always knew you were a freak.  
  
Jinn- It-be-the-source-of-me-power!  
  
Yuskue- Don't worry, overly-freaked-out person, we'll get it back.  
  
Jinn- Oh-thank-goodness-I'm-so-realived-let-me-just-say-thank-you-I-can't-live-without-it-you-really-are-a-wonderful-person,-the-whole-lot-of-you-  
  
Kuzuma- Ah! He speaks to fast, I can't understand him!  
  
Yukina- Um, Jinn?  
  
Jinn- Yeah-lassie?  
  
Yukina- Um… Well… Do you think you could slow down, please?  
  
Keiko- we don't have the time!  
  
Yukina- Oh. Well, bye Jinn!  
  
Jinn- ???  
  
[Jellyfish fields]  
  
Hiei- Disgusting creatures..  
  
Jellyfish- Buzz, buzz..  
  
Hiei- Ick.  
  
Yuskue- FOX THING! FOX THING, YOO-HOO?!  
  
Hiei- Idiot! Do you really think he'll come to your call?  
  
Yuskue- Ohmigosh, you're right, Hiei! I need to use his native call! Mooooooooo!  
  
Hiei- *Slaps his forehead* You moron! That's a cow!  
  
Yuskue- That's what they want you to think.  
  
Kuzuma- Mooooooooo!  
  
Keiko- -.-  
  
Yukina- Um, I think that foxes emit barking sounds.  
  
Kuzuma- Oh! Okay, MEEEOOOWWW!  
  
Yukina- Um… *Sweat drop*  
  
Koenma- *Chuckles*   
  
Hiei- Who-?  
  
Koenma- *Walks over to them* Fools… Do you really think the thief is that stupid?   
  
Hiei- Finally, some one who agrees! I was beginning to think I was the only one sane!  
  
Koenma- *Blink Blink*  
  
Yukina- Please, sir, do you know anything about the thief. In you do, please tell us!  
  
Koenma- And why should I do that?  
  
Yuskue- Because stealing is wrong! We need our shiny things.  
  
Kuzuma- Yeah, what he said!  
  
Koenma- Terribly sorry, but I can't do that.  
  
Hiei- I want my katana! If I don't get it now, heads will roll! Namely yours, plankton boy!  
  
Koenma- Why do you need it so bad?  
  
Hiei- So I can kill Kuzuma and his friend. They're starting to fry my brain cells with their constant stupidity. I long to kill them.  
  
Kurama- *Shrug* That, I'm afraid, is my privilege! That fool has ruined my every attempt to gain access to the formula of the Krabbypatty. *Takes out a death ray, and leaps at Kuzuma and Yuskue.*  
  
Hiei- No! *Jumps infront of idiots and stomps on tiny plankton dude.*  
  
Yuskue- H-Hiei, I-I knew you loved us!  
  
Hiei- *Snarls* I only saved you so that the privilege of killing you would be mine!  
  
Koenma- *Squishes* Blast my inferior stature!   
  
Hiei- *Chuckles* Poor, small fool.  
  
Keiko- Um, boys! I found the shiny things!  
  
Hiei- My katana?!  
  
All- *Run to cave that Keiko is standing infront of*  
  
Yuskue- Hmmm, no sign of the masked fox..  
  
Kurama- I see you've found my stash of shiny things. *Appears behind a pile of shiny things*   
  
Hiei- *Reaches into the pile and pulls out his sword, a demonic grin on his face*  
  
Yuskue- *Edges to the outside of the cave, grinning nervously*  
  
Hiei- Muhahahaha! At Long last!  
  
Yuskue- Hiei, you don't want to do this!  
  
Kuzuma- Yes he does.  
  
Yuskue- Shut up *Steps on Kuzuma's foot*  
  
Kuzuma- OUCH!  
  
Hiei- I'll give you a ten second head start… ONE…  
  
Yuskue, Kuzuma- Ahhhhh! *Runs*   
  
Kurama- 0.o *Watches as Hiei chases idiots around the fields, laphing as though mad*  
  
Yuskue- *Runs faster* Ahhhhh!  
  
Kuzuma- Mozart! *Trips* Ahhhhh! Help me, Yuskue!  
  
Hiei- I have you now, fool! *Leaps onto Kuzuma's back, still laphing insanely.*   
  
Kurama, Yukina, Keiko- o.0 *Sweat drop*  
  
Kurama- Is he… Mentally stable?  
  
Keiko- No. He some how gnawed out of his straight jacket.  
  
Yukina- Oh dear.  
  
Kurama- …….  
  
Hiei- The sweet ecstasy of revenge!  
  
Kurama- Ooookay….  
  
Yukina- *Hides her eyes*  
  
Yuskue- Ah! Kuzuma! Hiei, have you gone mad?!  
  
Hiei- WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I'VE SPENT THE WHOLE DARN DAY WITH YOU!!! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yuskue- Okay, now you're just plain freaking me out, Hiei.  
  
Kuzuma- x.x  
  
Hiei- You're turn to face my steal!  
  
Yuskue- Ahhhhh! *Runs away*  
  
Hiei- *Laphs evilly again and gives chase*  
  
Sorry, but I found that very funny! Now, make a girl happy and review! 


	3. Chapter four!

[Still in the cave, watching Hiei have his episode of violence, which is rather entertaining.]  
  
Kurama- Oh my…  
  
Yukina- He seemed stressed out all day, I sopose now was a good as time as any to snap.  
  
Yuskue- nooo! Hiei, stop it!  
  
Keiko- Oh no!  
  
Yukina- Not more bad news! What is the matter?  
  
Keiko- *Sob* Hiei can't kill Yuskue! I have absolutely nothing to wear to a funeral!   
  
All- *Fall*  
  
Yuskue- Thanks for your sympathy, Keiko!  
  
Yukina- Um, Mr. Fox, may we have our shiny things back?  
  
Kurama- I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you.  
  
Keiko- Why not!?  
  
Kurama- *Sighs* My mother, who lives on the surface, is sick. I figured these shiny things would cheer her up.  
  
Hiei- *Returns, though Yuskue and Kuzuma don't* Dimes cheer people up?  
  
Kurama- ……   
  
Hiei- Well, I got my katana back, so I'm going home.  
  
Yukina- Will you not assist in the gaining of our possessions?  
  
Hiei- Um… If I need to… I guess… *Sweat drop*  
  
Yukina- Thank you.  
  
Keiko- Listen bub, we need our stuff back!   
  
Kurama- I'll pay you for the items.  
  
Keiko- If you want to pay for them, why'd you steal them?  
  
Hiei- And why did you steal dimes?!  
  
Kurama- *Blush* I'm a bit shy..  
  
Hiei- Right. *Snickers*  
  
Kuzuma- *Calls faintly from outside* I like snickers!  
  
Hiei- Idiot. -.-  
  
Kurama- Well then, I think I owe you about $300, right?  
  
Keiko- Well, that ought to be enough to pay for all this stuff.  
  
Kurama- *Forks over a wad of cash* I am really sorry to cause such a fuss… *Blushes*  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Keiko- Wow, Hiei said 'Hn'!  
  
Hiei- *Snarl* What business is it of yours? I can speak however I wish!  
  
Keiko- *Cringes at look of death on Hiei's face*  
  
Kurama- Um… You wouldn't happen to know how I can get back up to the surface, do you? I seem to be unable to use my sub.   
  
Keiko- I have a rocket. Will that work?  
  
Kurama- Yes, that'll do nicely. Thank you for all your help, I really am grateful-  
  
Hiei- Aw, shut up!  
  
Kurama- Huh? *Blink, blink*  
  
Keiko- Come on, I sopose it's a good idea to bring Yuskue and Kuzuma to the hospital…  
  
Hiei- Must we? I was hoping we could just leave them to bleed to death… Muhahaha!  
  
Kurama- *Inches away from creepy Hiei*   
  
  
  
I bet you loved it! I incorporated Kurama's incident with the whole Forlorn Hope thing in a bit. No, I do not think Kurama is that bashful, but I couldn't think of anything else! REVIEW! Tell me what you think ought to happen when Kurama is boarding Sandy's- I mean Keiko's rocket. What trouble will befall this gorgeous masked fox?! 


	4. Chapter five!

Thanks to all my reviewers! ;;;Shee;;;; I didn't think you lot would really want to read this. Kay, onto the show! And, as a special treat to you, because you're just so nice, I'm gonna make my own version of the theme song!   
  
Yuskue: Are ye ready, guys?  
  
Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Oger, Koenma, Rando, and Jinn: Aye, Aye, spirit detective!  
  
Hiei, Kurama: *Sweat drop* Um… Sure.  
  
Yuskue: Yay! …. If random insanity be something you wish  
  
All, but Hiei: Yuskue Square Pants!  
  
Hiei: *Sigh* This is retarded…  
  
Yuskue: Then fall and your butt and laph like a ditz!  
  
All, but Hiei: Yuskue Square Pants!  
  
Hiei: Again, may I stress the fact that this is retarded?   
  
Kurama: Shush and sing! Then we can all go home and seek counseling!   
  
Hiei: -.-  
  
Yuskue: I can't hear you, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: *Mutters something*  
  
All: We can't hear you!!!!  
  
Hiei: *Looks about ready to kill some one* *Sigh* Yuskue… Square pants…  
  
All: Yay!!!! Yuskue Square pants, Yuskue Square pants, Yuskue Square pants, Yuskue Square pants-  
  
Hiei: Aw, shut up!  
  
Yuskue: Doo-doo-doo-doo-loo- dog doo!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Funny. Now, what was that about counseling?  
  
[Infront of Keiko's house/// tree dome]  
  
Kurama: Wow… You're a genius, Keiko. What a superbly designed rocket!  
  
Keiko: Gee, thanks. It took years to fix after a certain SOME ONE went of and crashed it, along with a hundred or so hostages!   
  
Yuskue: *Nervous sweat drop* *Inches away from infuriated Keiko*   
  
Kurama: o.0 Wonder who that could be.  
  
All: *Enter rocket*  
  
Hiei: Come on, woman, get this thing moving so we can ditch this girlie-looking fox.  
  
Kurama: Pardon me?  
  
Hiei: Nothing! *Cough* Girl! *Cough*  
  
Kurama: *Twitches in anger* Two can play that game. *Cough* Freak *Cough*  
  
Hiei: *cough* Baka *Cough*  
  
Kurama: I refuse to continue this childish game.  
  
Hiei: *Cough* I hope you get captured by rabid fangirls and they sell you on Ebay *Cough*  
  
Kurama: o.o Rabid what?!  
  
Yuskue: No, oh, please don't mention THOSE PEOPLE again, Hiei. *Shudder*  
  
Yukina: Who?  
  
Kuwabara: These freaky girls who attack us when we're out in public.   
  
Yukina: Why would they do that?  
  
Hiei: They're obsessed with us. Why some even like Kuwabaka is beyond me.  
  
Kuzuma: Wise guy… I oughta bash your mousie- I mean squiddy face in!  
  
Kurama: Let's be civil…  
  
Yuskue: *snort* Them, be civil? HA!  
  
Yukina: Oh my.  
  
Hiei, Kuzuma: *Stop fighting, suddenly noticing Yukina*  
  
Keiko: *Pushes some buttons* Prepare for lift off!  
  
All: *Take their seats*  
  
Kurama: Hm? Whats that rumbling? And… I hear screaming!  
  
Every one but Kurama, Yukina: OH NO!  
  
[The rockets sways back and forth, the noise getting louder. Everyone hangs on to their seats, looking terrified]  
  
Yukina: What is it?  
  
Hiei: F-Fangirls…  
  
Kurama: *Sweat drop* Shee, I thought you were kidding.  
  
Hiei: Keiko, take off!  
  
Keiko: I can't, they've disabled the engines!  
  
*Beep, Beep: Engine failure! Warning, warning, detonation in ten minutes!*  
  
Kuzuma: Oh crud.  
  
Yuskue: We have to get outa here!  
  
Hiei: And throw ourselves into the hands of hysterical teenage girls? I think not!  
  
Kurama: Well, this is the most bizarre thing I have ever experienced.  
  
Yukina: *Gulp* And our last, if we don't do something!   
  
Keiko: I'm afraid we have two choices- 1. We can come out of the rocket and be torn apart by freaky girls, who will most likely sell us on Ebay, or, worse, keep us themselves or 2. We can stay in here and explode. You pick.  
  
Hiei: Hey, at least if we blow up, it'll burn all those idiots up with us.  
  
Kurama: Oh joy. Lets look at it in that light, it'll make dying SO much better.  
  
Kuzuma: No need for such sarcasm.   
  
Kurama: *Screams hysterically* NO NEED?! THERES PLEANTY OF NEED! I'M GOING TO BE CARTED OFF BY TEENAGE GIRLS WITH ISSUES! OR ELSE EXPLODE WITH YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE RIGHT, I OUGHT TO BE SINGING THE BARNY THEME SONG- RIGHT?!  
  
Hiei: Please, don't.  
  
Kurama: I love you, you love me!  
  
Kuzuma: We're a happy family!  
  
All but the two that snapped: *Fall off their chairs*  
  
Yuskue: They snapped!  
  
Kuzuma: I hug you-  
  
Kurama: You hug me!  
  
Hiei: And I hack off your heads! *Takes out his katana*  
  
Kurama and Kuzuma: We hug you! *Dive at Hiei, who screams insanely and runs away. The two psychos follow him into the deepest bowls of the ship, screaming the lyrics to that freaky song*   
  
Yuskue: Now he's snapped too!  
  
Yukina: He already did earlier, remember?  
  
Keiko: We're the only ones left..  
  
*Five minutes until you all die… Muhahaha! Five minutes!*  
  
Keiko: I forgot I programmed it to say that.  
  
Yukina: 0.o Well, I sopose we ought to give ourselves up.  
  
Yuskue: *sobs like a little girl*  
  
[Down in the hold, with the three psychos…]   
  
Hiei: *evil laph* Now I've got you!  
  
Kurama, Kuzuma: *Sit in the corner, gagged and bound, humming the theme song to Sponge Bob* *Nether seem to care Hiei has them in his clutches*  
  
Fangirls: *Call faintly from outside* You can't avoid us forever! *Bang on walls*  
  
Hiei: *Smirk* I know what I'll do to you two… I'll toss you to the fangirls!  
  
Kuzuma, Kurama: *Gagged, so they can't say anything, but scream all the same and try madly to free themselves, looking horrified.*  
  
Hiei: *Walks slowly to them, hands out stretched* Hahahaha.  
  
Fangirls: You guys hear that?  
  
Other fangirls: That was Hiei's evil laph! He must be torturing Kuwabara!  
  
More fangirls: Wait! We wanna see too, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: *Looks over to wall where screams are coming from* Hn.  
  
Kurama: Mmm grrmfpy ghrttt scnreng (Translation: Please, Hiei, don't do it!)  
  
Kuzuma: ssnggrrgg ghhiip sccrint (Translation: I like Barbie…?/// Wait, sorry, that's not it! Real Translation: I LOVE Barbie!)  
  
Hiei: Fools..   
  
Kurama: *Spits out gag* Hiei, let us go! You wouldn't really toss us to those-  
  
Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Kurama: *Looks startled* Ah! Please, Hiei, don't!  
  
Hiei: *Grabs the two redheads and shoves them to the hatch* Hahaha! *Opens hatch*  
  
Fangirls: *Stop banging on the rocket and screaming, and fall silent to blink up at crazed Hiei and his prisoners.*  
  
Kurama: 0.0 They're not so bad, look, they're calm now.  
  
Fangirls: *blink, blink* *Look at each other and nod, laphing evilly and high-fiving each other *  
  
Kurama: Um…? *Sweat drop*  
  
Kuzuma: ajfoopvd sh klslf osofsp (Translation: Hey, that blonde looks like Barbie!)  
  
Hiei: You want these two?  
  
Fangirls: YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: No! Mercy! Mercy!  
  
Fangirls: *Take out various shades of lipstick and apply it*   
  
Kurama: *Screams, kicking Hiei in effort to escape*  
  
Hiei: oof! *Smacks Kurama's face*  
  
Fangirls: *GASP!* H-He slapped him! Hiei, you could have bruised his face!  
  
Hiei: 0.o  
  
Kurama: Rose whip! *Cuts himself free, and runs for his life into the control room*  
  
Fangirls: Awww… At least Hiei didn't get away! *Begin rocking the ship, until Hiei falls out, Kuwabara landing beside him*   
  
Fangirls: Yay!  
  
Hiei: Noo! *Screams in horror as Fangirls close it…*  
  
Kuwabara: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Laphing plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
Fangirls: Ne?   
  
[Back in the control room, with Kurama now present]  
  
Yuskue: So, Hiei and Kuwabara were captured?  
  
Kurama: *Slightly out of breath* Yes, serves that nasty little squid right, to!  
  
Keiko: Um, now what?  
  
*Beep, Beep, two minutes until you become flaming carcasses… Mwahahaha!*  
  
Kurama: What were you thinking when you programmed this thing?!  
  
Keiko: *Blushes* I was sugar high…  
  
Yukina: This has been a most odd day!   
  
Kurama: *so desperate, he stops thinking clearly* Keiko, have you tried turning the rocket off? Wouldn't that stop the detonation?  
  
Keiko: By gum, I think you have something there!  
  
Kurama: *Sweat drop* Shee… I was kidding!  
  
Yuskue: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TURN IT OFF?!  
  
Keiko: *Messes around with buttons for a second before-*  
  
*Beep, Beep. Rocket is now shutting down. Congrat.s, it only took you eight minutes to figure out the obvious, you idiot! Hope this near-death experience was a pleasure! Have a nice day!*  
  
Yuskue, Yukina, and Kurama: o.0  
  
Fangirls: *Suddenly come running in with ropes and nets and capture the four*   
  
All nonfangirls: No!!!! Let us go!  
  
Fangirls: *Apply new layer of lipstick, seeing the stuff they already had on is mysteriously smudged (^.^Evil, ain't I?)*  
  
Boys: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: Hahahaha! Thank goodness I'm a girl!  
  
Yukina: Oh yes.  
  
Boy Fans: Heya, cutie!  
  
All the YYH characters: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
END! Please Review!!!!! Tell me, was it a side splitter, or a freak show?  
  
Don't worry about me, flames don't bother me… Much. I'll only cry for an hour or so.   
  
Cheerie-o, and many delusional returns!!!!!   
  
Oh, yeah, as a special treat, I'm going to show you what happens when me and the   
  
demon duo hang out backstage, after this episode is done! 


	5. Back stage!

[Back stage, long after the show has ended, the author and her crew sit around and… Well, read and find out what they do!]  
  
Hiei: *Covered with pink and red smudges* That was stupid! I didn't get to kill anyone!  
  
Hikari: I thought it was funny.   
  
Kurama: *Also covered with lipstick* It was none to amusing.   
  
Hikari: ^^ Oh yeah? *Applies some lipstick* *Smiles at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: No! Not again!!!!! *Runs away screaming like a little girl*  
  
Readers: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Hikari: *Looks at Hiei, who backs away* See? Wasn't that funny?  
  
Hiei: Y-Yes ma'am!   
  
Readers: Encore! Encore! Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore!  
  
Hikari: ^.~ You heard 'em!  
  
Hiei: NOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: Mwahahahaha!  
  
Men in white coats: There you are, Jessica! We've been looking for you for some time now!  
  
Hikari: No! Don't call me that! I'm not human, I'm an Anime character! ANIME CHARACTER!!! *Begins to climb up on her chair like an animal*  
  
Men in white coats: *take out needle and straightjacket* Shh, it's okay now, we're here to help.  
  
Hiei: *Punches the air triumphantly,* I knew it! I knew she was mental!  
  
Men in white coats: *Turn to see Hiei* Hey, when did you get out?  
  
Hiei: *Eyes wide* Oh, crud!  
  
Hikari: *Grabs Hiei's shoulder, dragging him from the room. They run down the hallway, the men from the asylum chasing them* (To Hiei) C'mon! We have to get outa here!  
  
Hiei: *Grins* I don't know, you look dangerous, maybe I should turn you in!  
  
Hikari: Not without turning yourself in along with me!  
  
Hiei: No! No more padded walls! *Sucks his thumb*  
  
Hikari: Come on!   
  
Kurama: *Appears from some door* You two are in big trouble.   
  
Hiei: No more padded walls! *Starts sobbing and sucks his thumb harder*   
  
Kurama: 0.o oooaky, looks like Hiei is having an emotional breakdown again.  
  
Hikari: Kurama, is there anyway out of here?  
  
Kurama: *Flustered* I don't know! It's your stage!  
  
Yuskue: *His screams of protest can be heard from far off* NOO! I'M SANE, HONEST!  
  
Hikari: Well, none of us seem to have a good rep in the sanity department.  
  
Kurama: *Chuckles* And this surprises you?  
  
Hiei: No… More… Fluffy… Pillows…  
  
Kurama: *Sweat drop*   
  
Men in white coats: AHA! Got you now, loony!  
  
Hikari: AHH! RUN!!  
  
Other men in white coats: *Block them from running down the hall*  
  
Kurama: We're surrounded!  
  
Hiei: *Sits on the floor to suck his thumb and close his eyes, he looks angelic! o.0*  
  
Hikari: Um… I hate to say it, Kurama, but Hiei looks so adorable right now!  
  
Kurama: *Sweat drop*   
  
Hiei: I love you… You love me…  
  
Hikari: NO! Now I have that freaky song stuck in my head!  
  
Men in white coats: *Close in on them, three holding up straightjackets, when Kurama notices THREE, instead of two, he cries out:*  
  
Kurama: Hold up, gentleman! I'm not insane! I'm mentally stable, you can be assured!  
  
M.I.W.C.: Yeah, Yeah, tell that to the people who read this story. They think you're nuts!  
  
Readers: Yup, Yup. *Nods*  
  
Kurama: But- But! I was acting! This was just a television show!  
  
M.I.W.C.: With no script? And no crew whatsoever, other than you lot? You're all bonkers!  
  
Hikari: Can my padded room be next to Kurama's? Oh, an I'll need a pc so I can make a sequel to this story, Kay? ^.~   
  
Hiei: *Giggles and pulls on Hikari's hand* Mommy, are we going home now?  
  
Hikari: 0.0 Mommy?! Well, you are so cute. *Pinches Hiei's cheek, making him giggle*  
  
Hiei: Silly. Can I have some apple sauce?   
  
Hikari: *Thinks* Well… I think they serve some at the asylum on Wednesdays..  
  
Hiei: Yay! *Claps his hands*  
  
Kurama: o.0 He has lost his mind. I pity him.  
  
Hikari: *While petting Hiei's head* I envy him. At least he's unaware of the fact that we're being carted off to the loony bin.  
  
M.I.W.C.: *Force straightjackets on the anime characters and drag them off to the white truck with the nice, padded walls and chained seats*  
  
[As the truck drives off, singing can be heard from the back…]  
  
Hikari: I love you…  
  
Hiei: You love me!  
  
Kurama: *Blinks, then sighs*…We're a happy family!  
  
Yuskue: With a great big hug-  
  
Hikari: And a kiss from me to you!  
  
Kurama: I hope you enjoyed this story too!  
  
END! 


End file.
